This invention relates to an energy saving shade system for windows of residential dwellings, and, more particular, to such shade systems that are energy efficient, both to conserve heat when the dwelling is heated, to conserve energy when the dwelling is cooled, and that are aesthetically attractive and easily installed in windows of various sizes.
Various thermal shade systems have been proposed to reduce heat transfer through windows of residential dwellings. Typically, such shade systems have involved a shade position to be spaced from the pane or panes of the window, and sealed about the periphery of the window frame to provide a dead air space between the shade and the window pane or panes. Although the dead air space, in itself, provides an efficient barrier to heat transfer through the window, thermal insulating shade systems have not enjoyed significant commercial acceptance, either because labor intensive cost of installation in windows of varying dimensions, the availability in the past of low cost heating and cooling energy, lack of acceptable decorating characteristics, or a combination of these factors and others.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in energy shade systems for residential dwelling windows.